<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>out of all the smiles in the world, yours is my favourite by levantears</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615176">out of all the smiles in the world, yours is my favourite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/levantears/pseuds/levantears'>levantears</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hospital, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Mutual Pining, Strangers to Lovers, basically they're whipped, jisung smiley boy, they are soft, they meet at a hospital</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:34:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/levantears/pseuds/levantears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Minho tries to use the vending machine in a hospital (notice; tries), and a boy with a pretty smile helps him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>out of all the smiles in the world, yours is my favourite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello and welcome to this mess of a fic!! i honestly know nothing about anything so sorry in advance if i made some mistakes here and there hehe + this is my first fic i'm publishing here i'm kinda scared so don't go harsh on me sfjk</p><p>anyway minsung soft boys let's go &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minho’s eyelids felt <em>heavy. </em></p><p>He could see bright lights slowly entering his view of sight as he tried to open his eyes, before squinting them shut. He let out a soft grunt while he shifted his body, slowly forcing his eyes open and hazily looking around himself with his eyes squinted and brows furrowed.</p><p>It took him a while to realize that he was in a hospital. He looked around the room, the white walls and a few cheap chairs made the room look empty. He looked at his arm and noticed that there was something attached to it, and a machine beeping on his left. Feeling confused, he tried to sit up on the bed, only to shut his eyes and wince when he did, his body hurting too much for him to get up.</p><p>What the hell had happened? Why was he here? Countless of thoughts were running through his mind until they were suddenly cut short as he heard the sound of a door opening and then shoes knocking on the hard floor. He moved his gaze to where the sound was coming from, and soon saw a nurse in a white outfit come in view. He watched the nurse's expression as she noticed Minho was awake, and her eyes widened slightly, looking surprised.</p><p>”You’re awake!” the nurse exclaimed, walking closer to the bed, her shoes making noise every time she took a step closer to him. ”Can you hear me?” she asked while leaning closer towards Minho.</p><p>”Yes,” Minho answered, but needed to clear his throat as his voice came out small and dry. ”Yes,” he repeated, the nurse giving him a smile.</p><p>”Wait a moment, I’m gonna go get a doctor,” she told him before turning around, getting out of the room quickly and leaving Minho alone again.</p><p>Minho was confused; he tried hard, <em>hard</em> to remember what had happened to make him get here, why he was here, but he just <em>couldn’t</em>. All he could remember was him hanging out with his friends, going to a party, listening to music, and after that his mind just goes… blank.</p><p>It didn’t take long before the door to the room opened again, a doctor stepping into the room with the same nurse from earlier and another nurse following behind them. The doctor walked closer to the bed, stopping in his tracks and giving Minho a smile. ”Hello, I’m Dr. Yoo,” the man said. Minho thought that he was maybe in his mid-thirties, the look on his face rather warm. ”What’s your name?” he asked.</p><p>”Lee Minho,” Minho answered, his mind still feeling a bit fuzzy from just waking up.</p><p>”Good,” the man said, glancing down at some files in his hands before looking back up at him. ”Do you know what happened?” he asked.</p><p>Minho tried to think for a while more, furrowing his eyebrows together before answering. ”Honestly, no,” he said. The nurse from earlier walked next to him, giving him a glass of water. Minho tried to flash her a small smile as he took the glass from her hands, taking a sip before placing it on the counter he saw next to his bed.</p><p>”That’s alright,” the doctor said. ”Unfortunately, you have been in a car accident.”</p><p>Minho’s eyes widened, confusion and a lot of questions filling his mind immediately. ”A car accident?” he asked, his mouth slightly open.</p><p>”Yes," the doctor answered calmly, "another car crashed into yours,” he explained.</p><p>A weird memory then popped up in Minho's head; being in a car with his friend, Changbin, and some other people that he wasn't sure of who they were. It was all kind of unclear and fuzzy, but he remembered being in the car.</p><p>”Are the others alright?” Minho asked.</p><p>”Yes, you were all pretty lucky,” the doctor said. ”Two of them have been already sent home, and one of them is staying here, but he woke up before you did,” the doctor explained.</p><p>”How long was I… Out?” Minho asked.</p><p>”For 5 days.”</p><p>Minho felt like someone had knocked the breath out of his lungs, all the new information making his head feel dizzy. 5 days? When Minho thought about it, he really felt like he had been sleeping for a month when he woke up, so he wasn’t that surprised, but it still felt weird.</p><p>”Are my parents here?” Minho then asked in a softer tone, almost a bit scared to hear the answer.</p><p>”I’m gonna have to say no,” the doctor answered, flashing him an apologetic smile. ”We’re going to inform them that you woke up soon.”</p><p>Minho’s face formed into a slight frown, but he nodded in understanding. The doctor explained some things to Minho while taking the tube attached into his arm out, freeing his arm that had gone a bit numb. Minho rubbed it softly, trying to wake it up.</p><p>”We’re gonna run a few tests on you later, but for now you should rest, you have a broken leg and your body isn’t feeling that well either yet,” the doctor explained. Minho nodded, the doctor flashing him a last smile before he left the room, leaving Minho.</p><p>Minho sighed, looking around himself, trying to clear his thoughts. He shouldn’t be disappointed that his parents weren’t here; I mean, what did he expect? Of course they aren’t here, they’re too busy working, too busy caring about something else. It would have been nice though if they were here, sitting beside him when he woke up, giving him support and showing that they cared about him. But Minho just accepted the situation as it was. It’s always been like this, and it will always be like this. It’s <em>fine</em>.</p><p>After a while, Minho had gotten bored out of his mind. It hadn’t been even a few hours since he woke up, but he felt like he was already going crazy inside these four, white walls. His phone was charging and he didn't really feel like sleeping either. He looked around himself, seeing a window on his right and a few trees outside his window, swaying around in the wind.</p><p>Even though the nurses had given him something to eat, he could already feel his stomach growling. He looked down and felt his stomach with his hands, and somehow it felt like it had became even smaller in the time he was asleep, if that was possible.</p><p>Minho groaned in frustration and looked to his left, seeing a glass of water and a few coins on the table next to him. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. He knew he should be resting, but getting up for a small walk wouldn’t be bad, right?</p><p>Minho slowly started to sit up on the bed, his limbs hurting a bit but still getting up pretty easily compared to when he had tried to sit up just after he had woken up. Minho stretched his arms forward, shaking his legs slightly under the covers and being careful with his other leg that was in a cast. After he figured that he didn’t feel much pain anywhere, he swayed his legs out of the bed, getting a bit startled after feeling the cold floor with his toes.</p><p>Minho put on a shoe on his left leg, taking the crutches that were laying against the wall. He carefully stood up, slowly starting to move around. He took some coins from the table, putting them in his pockets and started walking carefully towards the door. He was glad that he wasn’t feeling any pain when he was walking with the crutches, the walking was rather easy to him.</p><p>He got out of the room and a lot of sounds immediately entered his ears; soft and distant sounds of people talking, shoes knocking on the hard floors of the hospital and some quiet music. A small smile formed on his lips, before looking back at his door and checking the number of his room, 62.</p><p>He took a big breathe before slowly but steadily starting to walk the hallway to his left, passing by many rooms, some doors being closed and some being open. He couldn’t help but smile, somehow feeling a wave of happiness go through him as he was walking through the hospital hallway by himself, somehow feeling peaceful after everything that had happened.</p><p>It didn't take long until he noticed a big vending machine on the right side of the hallway, and his eyes lit up. Just what he had been looking for. He stopped in front of the machine and rested his leg, already feeling tired from walking with the crutches for only a few minutes.</p><p>He scanned through the vending machine, looking at all the snacks he could see inside the big machine. His eyes were almost sparkling, seeing all the bags of chips and cans of soda, feeling his stomach grumble again, his mouth almost watering at the thought of getting to eat something soon. He excitedly pushed his hand in his pockets, getting the coins out. He counted them before turning to look at the machine again, trying to figure out what he wanted to have and how the machine even works. He put a few coins inside, looked at the machine and waited for a second, but nothing happened. He furrowed his eyebrows before realizing that he needed to pick something. He panicked and quickly picked a bag of chips that he wanted, and waited for something to happen. But again, nothing happened.</p><p>Minho grew frustrated; he pressed the button again, the machine showing that his chips should be dropping now, but nothing happened.</p><p>Minho furrowed his eyebrows, lips in a thin line. ”So you’re just going to take my money?” he shrieked, pushing the button a few times in a row before hitting the machine with his right fist.</p><p>”Need some help?”</p><p>Minho's eyes shot up at hearing an unfamiliar voice close to him, before moving his gaze to his right where the sound came from, noticing a boy standing next to him with an amused look on his face. Minho's lips were parted in confusion as he watched the boy walking to the machine, taking a hold of it with his right hand and shaking it slightly, before the bag of chips Minho had chosen dropped, and the boy took it out of the slot.</p><p>”Here,” he said, holding the bag of chips in his hand and flashing Minho a bright smile.</p><p>Minho blanked out, the sounds faint in the background as he was looking at the boy in front of him with confused eyes and his mouth parted slightly; all he could focus on was how pretty and vibrant the other boy's smile was. It was wide and warm; Minho didn’t want to look away.</p><p>Minho was shaken out of his thoughts after the other let out a laugh, and Minho realized that not only was his smile gorgeous; his laugh might’ve been the prettiest sound he had heard, or maybe he had just hit his head a bit too hard.</p><p>”Are you gonna take it? Because if you won’t, I’ll happily eat this myself,” the boy said, a smile still evident on his face, the corners of his eyes crinkling a bit.</p><p>”Oh! Sorry,” Minho said, warmth creeping up his neck, feeling a bit embarrassed. ”Thank you,” he said as he took the bag of chips from the boy. He cursed at himself in his head for being so awkward, trying to shake his thoughts away. "How did you do that?"</p><p>"Do what?" the boy asked. "Oh, got the chips down? You just need to shake the machine, the same happened to me earlier," he answered.</p><p>Minho looked at him, feeling like he was already getting lost in his eyes.<em> How embarrassing.</em> </p><p>”You’re Minho, right?” he suddenly said. Minho snapped his head, his eyes widening in confusion, not knowing if he should be worried or not that the pretty boy standing in front of him knew his name.</p><p>”Uh, Yes? Do we know each other?” Minho asked, before he could feel a flash of panic waving through him. ”Oh shit, did I hit my head that hard? Did I lose my memory?”</p><p>Jisung let out another breathy chuckle, making Minho feel something inside of him as he watched him. ”Calm down. I’m Changbin’s friend, Jisung,” he said. ”Changbin asked me to drive you guys home the day you were at the party,” he explained.</p><p>Minho stopped and thought about it, before remembering that he did in fact get into Changbin’s friend’s car that day. He had no idea who he was though, and he kind of wanted to hit his head against the wall for making a fool out of himself. ”Oh, right,” Minho said, still feeling rather confused but embarrasment slightly taking over. ”Wait, so you were in the accident as well?” Minho asked, suddenly the realization that Changbin was also in the accident hitting him, wondering where his friend is. ”Wait, is Changbin here?”</p><p>”Yeah I was, I was driving you know,” the boy, Jisung, said. ”And no, Changbin was already sent home, even though he insisted on staying here before you woke up, but his parents dragged him home,” Jisung explained. Minho was relieved to hear that Changbin was fine, before he looked at the boy in front of him again, scanning his clothes before noticing that there was a plaster cast on his left arm.</p><p>”Is your arm broken?” Minho asked. Jisung looked down at his arm, ”Oh, I almost forgot about it,” he admitted, ”Yeah, my arm broke in the accident. We were all pretty lucky though, mine and yours injuries were the worst out of us.”</p><p>Minho let out a hum, still looking at the other’s arm. Jisung noticed that and a small smile grew on his lips. ”Wanna write on it?” he asked, raising his other eyebrow.</p><p>”Huh?” Minho let out, feeling confused and trying to process the situation in his head.</p><p>”Come on,” Jisung said before turning around and slowly starting to walk into the direction Minho had came from earlier. Minho panicked and started to follow the other boy, struggling to walk behind Jisung with the crutches, earning a small chuckle from the other before he slowed down to walk next to Minho.</p><p>They walked for a moment before stopping in front of a door to their left, number 65 reading on the door. Minho looked forward and noticed that he could see the door to his room from here, only one door between their rooms.</p><p>Jisung opened the door and gestured for Minho to go inside. Minho hesitated slightly but something dragged him to walk inside, seeing the almost identical room as his own.</p><p>”You can sit on my bed,” Jisung said. Minho was still confused and felt a bit weird to be in an almost stranger’s room, but honestly he knew that his day couldn't go into a much weirder direction anymore, and Jisung was also his only friend in the hospital as of right now, so he sat down on the bed, waiting for a few seconds before Jisung walked to the bed and sat down next to him, feeling the bed plop down slightly.</p><p>Jisung offered him a black marker, Minho taking it with his eyes filled with confusion. Minho looked up, seeing Jisung already looking at him, his eyes sparkling and a smile evident on his lips. Minho almost melted on the spot at how cute the boy looked.</p><p>”Write something,” Jisung said, looking down at his arm. Minho followed his eyes, looking at the white, empty cast on the other’s left arm.</p><p>”Write what?” Minho asked.</p><p>”Anything,” Jisung answered, still smiling. Minho felt a bit hesitant, but a small smile grew on his face as he took the cap off of the marker, carefully taking a soft hold of the other’s arm. His felt warm against his hands as he moved it slightly so that it was easier for Minho to write on it. Minho looked up and thought for a moment, before looking back down and his hand started to move, writing something on the cast.</p><p>He could notice Jisung moving his head forward a bit, trying to see what he was writing, but Minho covered it with his left hand and stared at the other, furrowing his brows playfully. ”Don’t look!” Minho told him. Jisung let out a laugh, his eyes squinting as he laughed and his mouth opening, his teeth showing. ”Alright, alright,” Jisung said, Minho forcing himself to focus and not think about how cute the other's smile was and looked back at his arm with an almost shy smile on his face. He kept writing on it for a while longer before he was ready, leaning back to look at his art on the other’s arm, a satisfied grin on his lips. He had written the words "need help?" on the cast and a smiling face next to it.</p><p>Jisung broke into a big smile as he saw his arm, and Minho could swear his cheeks turned into the prettiest, light shade of pink. ”It’s cute,” Jisung said, touching it with his fingertips. Minho shifted slightly on the bed, raising his leg and lifting it to rest on the bed.</p><p>”Wanna write something on mine?” Minho asked, gesturing at the cast on his right leg. Jisung’s eyes immediately lit up before taking the marker from Minho, getting to work.</p><p>After a while of chatting, laughing and drawing on their plaster casts (and some shy glances at each other), someone entered the room and interrupted Minho’s beautiful drawing of a cat on Jisung’s arm. The boys turned to look at the person who had came in the room, and Minho realized that it was the same doctor from earlier. His eyes widened slightly as he saw him, remembering that he should in fact <em>not</em> be here, watching as he walked closer to the bed and then stopped.</p><p>”Lee Minho, you know you should be resting, right?” He asked, folding his arms against his chest. Minho shared a quick look with Jisung, before awkwardly rubbing his neck with his other hand.</p><p>”Yeah, I know," he answered.</p><p>”Let’s go to your own room, young man,” the doctor said, making Minho let out a small sigh and carefully get up from the bed.</p><p>”It doesn’t have ears yet,” Jisung said quietly as Minho turned to look at him sitting on his bed, his legs folded together as he looked up at Minho.</p><p>”I’ll finish it another time,” Minho told him, flashing him a small smile. Jisung nodded, a smile forming on his face as well. The doctor was waiting for Minho at the door, keeping the door open with his hand. Minho lifted his hand in the air and waved it slightly, gaining a wave back from the other as well before walking to the door and getting out of the room to the hallway, still struggling a bit as he was going back to his own room, trying not to trip and break his other leg too.</p><p>The doctor helped Minho get back on his bed and to lay down. Minho let out a sigh as he placed his head on the pillows on the bed.</p><p>”I’m gonna run you through a few tests, alright?” The doctor told him, gaining a small nod from Minho.</p><p><em>Jisung</em>, Minho thought.</p><p>He felt like staying at the hospital didn’t seem<em> that</em> bad anymore.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>”Why the fuck didn’t you wake up earlier?”</p><p>Minho squinted his eyes shut, letting his head fall back against the wall behind him and letting out a small sigh. ”Changbin, I’m sorry to break this to you but I’m not a psychic,” Minho said, sarcasm dripping from his voice, ”I couldn’t just wake myself up.”</p><p>”Why aren’t you a psychic, why?” Changbin exclaimed, leaning closer towards Minho on the bed and giving him another hug. Minho furrowed his eyebrows, not that used to gaining physical contact like this from his best friend.</p><p>Minho and Changbin had been good friends for a few years now. In the beginning, it was honestly hard for them to like each other; They were always bickering and arguing about stuff and Changbin would get mad at Minho’s endless teasing towards him. It didn't take long for the two boys to become close with each other though, without even them noticing it themselves. Sometimes they still act like they’re on bad terms with each other, but someone else would say that they’re inseparable. Whenever someone pointed it out, they would both get annoyed and argue against it.</p><p>”I was worried, hyung,” Changbin whined before letting go of him. Minho couldn’t help but soften his gaze after seeing the other genuinely worrying about him, a frown evident on his face. ”Yeah, I know,” Minho said, lifting his other hand and pushing the other slightly on his shoulder, making Changbin break out into a small smile before pouting and lifting his fist up, threatening to hit him. Minho just rolled his eyes back at him.</p><p>”Are you hurting anywhere?” Changbin then asked, looking at Minho and then at his leg and noticing the plaster cast on his leg, and the small doodles on it.</p><p>”Not much, my leg and my side hurts a bit but I got some painkillers earlier,” Minho answered as the other was having a closer look at his leg. Changbin was looking at the drawings on his cast, the small faces and animals and some weird writings that didn’t make much sense to him.</p><p>”You made these?” Changbin asked, feeling the cast with his fingers, the surface feeling a little ragged.</p><p>”No, Jisung did,” Minho told him, and when he watched as Changbin’s eyes widened he remembered that Jisung was, in fact, one of Changbin’s friends. Minho closed his eyes and cursed at himself mentally, too tired to explain it to his eager friend who was waiting for an explanation, all his attention now on Minho.</p><p>”Jisung? As in, Han Jisung? My friend Jisung?” Changbin asked, questions rumbling out of his mouth.</p><p>”Oh, so he’s Han Jisung,” Minho thought, a small smile forming on his lips as he thought about the other boy again- he could almost see the other boy smiling at him in his head, the corners of his lips turned upwards, his cute cheeks looking so full and soft, Minho wanted to poke them, and the corners of his eyes crinkling ever so prettily. <em>Han Jisung.</em></p><p>”What’s that smile for?” Changbin asked, ”You’re crushing on my friend or something?”</p><p>Minho shot his eyes open, turning his gaze to look at Changbin, his brows furrowed. ”What? I never said I’m crushing on him?”</p><p>”Your smile looked like you’ve fallen head over heels for someone,” Changbin said, letting out a small snort as the other’s face twisted into a weird cycle of emotions, before letting out a scoff.</p><p>”You’re a dumbass,” Minho scoffed, crossing his arms. He turned his gaze to look at his leg, at the small doodles on it, and couldn’t help but break into a smile at the memory. ”He’s just… cute.”</p><p>”Oh my god,” Changbin let out dramatically, getting up from the bed and turning around, his eyes slightly widened. ”You have a crush on my friend!”</p><p>Minho let his head fall against the wall again, letting out a small ’ow’ as he accidentally hit it too hard against it but not caring about it enough as he was busy squinting his eyes shut and trying to ignore his friend freaking out next to him. ”Shut up, Changbin.”</p><p>”He’s cute?” Changbin said in a louder tone, not believing what Minho was saying, the Minho who never admitted anything like this. Trust me, Changbin had tried various times to get something out of the other, asking questions about his love life but never getting a genuine answer out of him.</p><p>”Wow, hyung, you really hit your head hard this time," he commented.</p><p>”I hate you,” Minho groaned, bringing his hands up to his face and rubbing it hard, letting out a small groan and then looking back at his friend.</p><p>”You love me,” Changbin said back at him in a teasing tone, sending a flying kiss towards the other boy, gaining a disgusted look from him.</p><p>”Come on lover boy, let’s go grab some lunch from the cafeteria, you can explain more later,” he offered, raising his eyebrow at the other. Minho rolled his eyes but accepted his offer as he could feel his stomach growling. He let the other boy take a hold of his hands and try to lift him up from the bed, making him almost fall to the floor and then trying to hit the other who ran away from him. Minho shook his head as he took his crutches and started to follow him, Changbin eventually slowing down and walking beside him.</p><p>Minho sat down at one of the tables when they got to the crowded cafeteria, setting his crutches to the side to rest against the table.</p><p>”What do you want to eat?” Changbin asked.</p><p>”Anything is fine,” Minho told him.</p><p>”Anything? A pile of shit on it’s way then,” Changbin said sarcastically, making Minho let out a scoff.</p><p>”Asshole,” Minho muttered under his breath before trying to give a thought to what he wanted to eat. ”Just… get me a sandwich or something,” Minho said after a moment.</p><p>”Alright, I’ll be right back so stay here,” Changbin told him before turning around and walking towards the counter to get their food.</p><p>”Where would I go anyway,” Minho mumbled before turning around in his seat and waiting for his friend to bring the food. Minho looked around the rather big cafeteria, seeing people of all ages enjoying their food and walking around in the big space. It was surprisingly busy and noisy. It almost made Minho uneasy, but he tried to shrug the feeling away. He focused his gaze on his hands, fumbling with his fingers until Changbin came back with their food.</p><p>”Here’s a panini for you,” Changbin said, placing the plate which had the warm bread on top of it in front of him.</p><p>”I said a sandwich, Changbin,” Minho commented.</p><p>”Hyung, panini is a sandwich,” Changbin answered, pulling the chair next to Minho's back and sitting down on it, seperating his legs slightly and getting comfortable.</p><p>”It’s not but alright,” Minho mumbled.</p><p>”Hey, show some gratitude, I used my own money for it and I’m broke!” Changbin exclaimed, his face now turned to look at Minho.</p><p>”Yeah, yeah, thanks,” Minho said, trying to shrug it off and taking the panini in his hands. Changbin rolled his eyes and started to eat his own food.</p><p>Minho took a bite of the panini and closed his eyes when the taste reached his taste buds. He hadn’t even realized how hungry he had been; The panini tasted so good in his mouth after not eating nearly anything earlier today. Minho let out a satisfied hum and immediately took another bite of the warm bread. While Minho was happily chewing down on the food, his focus faded as he noticed a familiar face in the distance. He stopped chewing on his food and lowered his panini a bit in his hands, gulping the food left in his mouth down his throat. His gaze landed on Jisung, standing far away from him, talking to a doctor. His black locks were falling on his eyes slightly and Minho watched as he lifted his hand up and swiped some hair out of the way, swinging his head simultaneously with the movement.</p><p>Minho rested his cheek on his hand, lost in thought as he stared at the other boy. He would be lying if he said that the other didn’t look cute in the hospital clothes he was wearing, the light blue pants falling on his shoes. He could even almost see the doodles he had made on his cast the other day.</p><p>”Dude, you’re staring,” Changbin said, making Minho snap out of his thoughts. Changbin followed Minho’s gaze and noticed Jisung standing in the distance. His eyes grew bigger and a small smirk formed on his face. ”Dude, you’re staring at Jisung!”</p><p>Minho scoffed, trying to hide the embarrassment from getting caught as he put his panini down, already feeling a small blush creep up his cheeks. Then he watched as Jisung suddenly turned around, almost immediately noticing Minho and locking eyes with him. Minho froze for a second, staring at the other straight in his eyes, seeing a big smile forming on the other’s face as he lifted his other hand and waved at Minho.</p><p>Minho couldn’t help but break into a smile himself; the other’s smile was so contagious, how could he <em>not</em> smile? He slowly lifted his hand and waved back at him, seeing Changbin also wave his hand quickly at him with a small smirk still displayed on his lips. Minho watched as Jisung walked out of the cafeteria after the doctor, a small smile still evident on his face. Minho turned his gaze to look down at his plate, an almost fuzzy look on his face as he picked up the panini again, taking a big bite and chewing on it, feeling bubbly inside. He felt Changbin nudge him on his side and he turned to look at him, sending him a glare. ”What?”</p><p>”Oh, nothing,” Changbin said, looking back at his food with an innocent look on his face.</p><p>”I hate you,” Minho mumbled, making Changbin laugh at him.</p><p>”I love seeing this new side of you, hyung,” Changbin commented, making Minho scoff and focus back at his panini, trying not to rip the other’s face off in a public place while trying to hide the small smile on his face.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Minho was woken up from his slumber by loud talking and conversations going on in the room. He squinted his eyes more shut and felt like his head was already pounding; Why was it so loud? He slowly opened his eyes and soon recognized his parents standing in the room, his mother talking to Doctor Yoo about something, not looking exactly happy. Minho let out a soft sigh and started shifting on the bed, slowly sitting up and rubbing his eyes gently with his hands, trying to wake himself up.</p><p>”Minho, you’re awake,” his father said neutrally as he noticed Minho sitting up.</p><p>”Oh, you’re here,” Minho said, sounding sleepy and probably looking like it too. He could see his mother flash him a quick smile before her lips turned back into a thin line. She walked towards the bed and sat down next to Minho's legs, giving him a small smile. ”How are you feeling?” she asked.</p><p>”I don’t know, pretty tired and my leg hurts,” Minho answered truthfully.</p><p>”Do you need some painkillers?” the doctor asked from behind them. Minho shook his head. ”No, thanks. I could take a glass of water though.”</p><p>”I can get it for you,” his father said, walking towards the bed and grabbing the empty glass from the small table next to it.</p><p>”Better than expected then, I’m glad,” his mother said, giving him a small smile before standing up from the bed. His father handed the glass of water over to him, Minho taking it and giving him a small nod.</p><p>”Now, when is my son going to get out of here?” Minho's mother asked the doctor, crossing her arms against her chest. The doctor quickly lifted his glasses up with his finger.</p><p>”Unfortunately, it’s better if we keep him here for a bit longer. He was passed out for a while so it’s safer to stay here for now, we’re gonna run some tests on him and he can rest well,” the doctor explained, giving Mrs. Lee a neutral looking smile. Minho figured it was kind of like a business smile; he probably needed to give out a lot of smiles in this job.</p><p>”What exactly is 'a bit longer'? Do you know that our son has a lot of studying and working to do to get to the position that's settled for him?” her mother said, clearly growing impatient and tapping her shoe against the floor.</p><p>Minho couldn’t help but scoff. Of course his mother needed to bring that up. Maybe the only reason why they even cared about him waking up was because he needed to be the perfect son for them, maybe even get his father’s high position someday. That’s what they want, they can’t lose their only son just like that.</p><p>”I'm not sure yet, maybe a few weeks,” the doctor answered.</p><p>Minho could see his mother’s eyes widening, and it looked like someone had just hit her. She took a step back, almost looking offended. ”A few weeks?” She asked, her voice sounding shocked. Minho wanted to roll his eyes, feeling his head hurting and couldn’t resist saying something to her.</p><p>”It’s not that big of a deal, chill out,” he said.</p><p>Minho came to the conclusion that it had been a wrong decision to open his mouth as his mother turned around to look at him, looking angry.</p><p>”Chill out?” she asked, her eyebrows almost knitted together, not believing what she just heard. ”We’re thinking about your future here, being worried about you and you tell me to 'chill out'?”</p><p>”Like you really worried about me,” Minho mumbled under his breath, trying to contain himself and focusing his gaze at his hands, fiddling with the duvet nervously.</p><p>”What did you say?” she asked, sounding angry.</p><p>”Like you really worried about me!” Minho snapped, shouting at her, making the room go silent.</p><p>His mother's mouth was parted slightly in shock, eyes wide.”I- Of course we worried about you-”</p><p>”No!" Minho yelled, "The only reason why you worry about me is because I’m your stupid business toy! Stop saying you actually care about me, stop lying!” he yelled loud, his mother’s face had almost gone pale as Minho stared at both of his parents with his eyes wide, feeling like they might pop out of his head soon.</p><p>”Minho, calm down,” his father said, walking closer to the bed.</p><p>”No! Don’t tell me to calm down when the only reason for you to be here right now is because you want me back home to get to work on the future that <em>you</em> want for me!” he yelled. He felt tears welling up in his eyes, dangerously close to falling down his cheeks.</p><p>Minho got up from the bed as quickly as he could, taking his phone and putting it in his pocket and started to walk out of the room.</p><p>”Minho, wait,” he could hear his mother say behind him, her tone serious, but he didn’t care. He opened the door and got out of the room, not looking behind him and just wanting to get out, trying to walk as fast as he could with the crutches.</p><p>He started walking through the hallway to his left, hearing faint sounds of people’s voices and his own shaky breath. He kept walking and checked the time on one of the clocks on the walls, realizing that it’s already past 10pm. He wasn't sure if he should be walking around here anymore at this time, but if he was being honest, he didn’t care right now, at all.</p><p>Minho kept walking until he could see an open space on his right, seeing a few couches and chairs and a big, brown table, and a tv on the wall. He scanned the big room and could only see an older man sitting at one of the chairs close to the tv, so he turned to his right and walked into the big room, soon plopping down on a sofa which was against the back wall and lifted his left leg against his chest, letting his other leg fall down.</p><p>He brought his hands up, covering his face and trying to process what had just happened. He really didn’t want to cry because of this, but everything just felt so overwhelming, he couldn’t help the hot tears that escaped his eyes, flowing down his cheeks. He quietly cried into his hands, sniffling softly and trying to calm down. He brought his leg even closer to his chest if it was possible and curled up deeper on himself. He probably looked so small, so pathetic, alone in a huge hospital like this, feeling so vulnerable. His cries started to quiet down, only slight sniffling could be heard behind his hands.</p><p>”Minho hyung?”</p><p>Minho’s train of thought stopped as he heard that already familiar voice call out from next to him.</p><p>Shit. Why was he here <em>now</em>? Out of all the times he wanted to see him, he needed to see him now? He didn't want the other to see him like this, but he figured it was already too late. He let out a quiet sniffle and hesitantly removed his hands away from his face, looking up to see Jisung looking down at him, his eyebrows furrowerd and his lips slightly parted, a worried expression on his face.</p><p>”Hi,” Minho said, his voice coming out small.</p><p>”Are you okay?” Jisung asked, taking a step closer to him.</p><p>”Yeah,” Minho said, but he wasn’t sure if the other would believe that as his voice cracked when it came out. Jisung looked at him and hesitated for a second, but decided to sit down next to the boy on the couch. Jisung turned to look at Minho again who was resting his chin on top of his knee now, eyes red and a sniffle escaping him. Jisung lifted his legs on the couch, curling up on himself as well. He looked around himself, hearing the the tv blasting quietly in the background, and if he focused enough he could also hear sounds of a faint conversation from far away. Mostly, it was quiet.</p><p>”Wanna talk about it?” Jisung asked.</p><p>”I don’t know,” Minho answered truthfully after a few seconds.</p><p>”I’m here if you want to,” Jisung said, his voice sounding <em>warm</em>. Minho carefully turned his head to his left, hugging his leg with his arms and looked at Jisung, locking eyes with him, the other flashing him a small smile.</p><p>Why was his smile so pretty? Why did he immediately feel better after seeing his smile? Why did he feel like he could pour his heart out to him right now, to a stilll almost stranger to him?</p><p>”Can I just… lean against you a bit?” Minho asked, his voice coming out soft and almost sounding a bit broken.</p><p>”Okay,” the other simply answered.</p><p>Minho carefully moved on the couch, getting closer to the boy before slowly letting his head fall to his left, falling down against Jisung's shoulder. He closed his eyes and let out a breathy sigh, feeling so tired and <em>weak,</em> physically and mentally.</p><p>He wasn’t sure if it was only because he was tired, but he might have felt his heart flutter a bit. They were sitting there, in complete silence, Jisung offering his shoulder to him, Minho still occasionally letting out small sniffles. Minho could feel the other breathing slowly, his body moving the slightest bit every time he inhaled and then exhaled.</p><p>Minho opened his eyes, moving his gaze to look at the tv on the wall and watching the animal documentary that was playing on it. Minho couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle as he saw the baby tigers playing with each other. ”That’s cute,” Minho said in a quiet voice.</p><p>"It is,” Jisung answered.</p><p>”They won’t be that cute anymore when they grow up though,” Minho continued.</p><p>”True, but they’re still cool,” Jisung answered, making Minho smile.</p><p>Minho shifted slightly on the couch, getting into a better position and moving his head on the other’s shoulder, getting comfortable. Soon, Minho could feel the other moving on his seat as well, digging something up from his pocket. Soon he saw him holding a black marker between his fingers. Minho lifted his head up from his shoulder and looked at his face, Jisung smiling down at him, the corners of his eyes crinkling. ”Wanna finish your drawing?” Jisung asked, raising his arm. Minho looked at his arm and noticed the drawing on his cast, the cat that still didn’t have his ears drawn on him.</p><p>Minho couldn't help but smile at him, nodding quickly and taking the marker from his hand. He took the cap off with his teeth, spitting it somewhere on the ground, gaining a snort from Jisung.</p><p>”Wow, hyung,” Jisung said, looking a bit amused.</p><p>”Whatever,” Minho muttered before moving to get into a better position, starting to draw on his cast again. Minho could feel the other’s eyes on him as he was leaning down, drawing on his cast. He slowly turned his head, seeing the other looking at him with a curious look, locking eyes with him. He furrowed his brows and could feel the tips of his ears warm up, the other looking at him with bright eyes.</p><p>”What?” Minho asked, turning his gaze back to the other’s arm.</p><p>”Nothing,” Jisung answered, a small smirk forming on his face and he moved his arm a bit.</p><p>”Hey! You fucked up my drawing!” Minho exclaimed, the cat’s another ear now having a much longer line than the other.</p><p>”Aw, sorry!,” Jisung said, a slightly embarrassed smile on his face, softly rubbing his neck with his hand.</p><p>Minho lifted his hand and wetted his finger with his tongue and tried to rub the ink with it, but he came to the realization that it was a really bad idea. The ink just spread, making the drawing turn into a mess on the white cast. ”No!” Minho whined, dramatically dragging the ’o’ out.</p><p>”Oh no, the kitten is ruined!” Jisung said, laughing at the situation. Minho was sad about his pretty drawing being ruined, but he couldn’t focus on that anymore when the other was laughing so prettily next to him, feeling his body slightly shaking against his own.</p><p>Minho wasn’t sure if he was exaggerating if he said that Jisung’s laugh was the prettiest laugh he had ever heard, but he didn’t care, <em>because his laugh was the prettiest laugh that he had ever heard</em>. Minho watched as Jisung's eyes squinted, almost shutting when he was laughing, the corners of his eyes crinkling, his mouth opening and showing a pretty row of white teeth, his lips almost disappearing when he laughed.</p><p>”I tried to save the kitten but it became worse,” Minho frowned, staring into the other’s eyes with a pout evident on his lips.</p><p>”You can still save it, just draw something on top of it,” Jisung told him, motioning at his arm.</p><p>”Draw what?” Minho asked, looking down at the other’s arm and the mess of ink that could be seen on the cast. Only the cat’s nose could be seen but everything besides that had turned into a mess of ink and faint lines.</p><p>”I don’t know, you’re the artist here,” Jisung answered.</p><p>Minho sighed, looking back at the drawing before raising his hand and bringing the marker back to the cast. He tried to draw the ears back on the cat, quickly giving up and drawing a few weirdly shaped hearts on top of the mess.</p><p>”Look, it’s even prettier now,” Jisung said once Minho had leaned back, letting the other see the final result of it. The top side of the drawing was filled with many hearts, the mess of ink shining through behind them, but honestly, it was cute.</p><p>Minho let out a snort. ”Yeah, really pretty. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if you wanted to tear your cast off now.”</p><p>Jisung laughed, ”Come on, it’s pretty, better than mine!”</p><p>Minho smiled as they kept talking, neither wanting to leave the couch and go back to their own rooms. He kept looking at him, watching as he was rambling on about something, his mouth opening and closing every time he spoke, his eyes sparkling, making Minho break out into a small smile as well.</p><p>Minho wondered how the other’s smile was so contagious. He really wondered, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t find an answer to it.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Minho and Jisung had gotten to know each other better in the past few days they had spent at the hospital. They weren’t even planning for it to happen, but it still just kind of <em>happened</em>.</p><p>Every time at some point of the day, they just always happened to bump into each other, which led to them spending time together and getting to know each other more.</p><p>Minho got to know that Jisung was passionate about music, remembering that Changbin had also mentioned him before, telling him that they’ve been working on something together, with also their other friend called Chan.</p><p>Minho liked watching Jisung as he kept talking about it; His eyes lit up in a way that was mesmerizing to Minho, he could see that the other was passionate about it, his lips forming into a bright smile as he talked about the track he had been working on with Changbin and Chan. He even promised that Minho could hear it some day.</p><p>Minho also realized that he had kind of became a sucker for seeing the other boy smile.</p><p>He didn’t know exactly how or when it had happened or what it was about it. Maybe the way that his mouth opened so wide, showing the pretty row of white teeth and his slightly crooked front teeth, or the way that his nose scrunched up the tiniest bit when he smiled, or the way that the corners of his eyes had the prettiest crinkles on them, or the way that his eyes looked like they held something... so meaningful in them, they were sparkling, lighting up Minho’s world just a bit more.</p><p>Minho was softly swaying his left leg around in the air which had fallen out of the bed, while resting his right, broken leg on the bed. He lifted his hand for a second to turn the page of the book, letting out a content sigh as he focused his gaze back on the small letters on the page.</p><p>Minho slowly lowered the book down a bit as he heard rustling from next to him. He watched as the boy in front of him was struggling to turn the page of his book with a broken arm, brows furrowed slightly. He couldn’t help but let out a small snort, seeing the other trying several times but failing each time, biting his bottom lip with his teeth.</p><p>”Need help?” Minho asked, lowering his book down on his lap. Jisung lifted his gaze up, looking at Minho with his eyes big, mouth slightly open.</p><p>”Huh? Oh!” he let out a nervous laugh, realizing that the other was watching him.</p><p>Minho playfully rolled his eyes and leaned forward on the bed, Jisung watching him with a confused look while Minho reached his arm forward, changing the page on the other’s book before leaning back down on his own spot on the bed.</p><p>”I could’ve done that myself but… thanks,” Jisung said, locking eyes with Minho for a second before breaking into a small smile, lifting his book to get back into reading it.</p><p>Minho tried to focus on the book in front of him, oh how he really tried, but how <em>could</em>  he when Jisung was right there, looking so focused in his book right in front of him and his black hair way too long for him which was always falling on his eyes, making Minho wonder if he could even read anything under all that hair.</p><p>Minho brought his leg up and softly kicked the other on his leg. He could see Jisung lowering the book down, giving Minho a glare.</p><p>”Why did you kick me?” He asked, a small chuckle leaving his mouth as he kicked Minho back.</p><p>”Hey!” Minho exclaimed, ”you can’t kick me back, my leg is broken!”</p><p>”Alright, fine then,” Jisung said before lifting his leg higher and scooting closer to the other, softly bumping his stomach with his leg. He leaned back, a smug look evident on his face.</p><p>”Oh, you wanna play like that?” Minho challenged, placing his book aside before leaning forward, bringing his hands to the other's stomach and starting to tickle him, Jisung breaking out into a loud laughter, his eyes squinting and mouth opening wide.</p><p>”Hyung!” he proceeded to say between his breaths. Minho couldn’t help the smile forming on his face, Jisung trying to push his hands away from him as he kept laughing.</p><p>At some point, Jisung had been able to push Minho’s hands away from him, and now was <em>his</em> time to attack. He leaned forward and fell half on top of the other, watching his leg and starting to tickle him in return. Minho tried to fight back at first, but couldn’t help but to break into a soft laughter, letting out breathy laughs, making Jisung’s smile deeper.</p><p>”Stop,” Minho managed to say, the other soon taking his hands away from him and letting his head fall on top of the other’s stomach. Minho’s laughs were quieting down, and he swiped the tear that had escaped his eye. He moved his gaze down and saw Jisung still laying on top of him, having his arm loosely on each side of the bed.</p><p>Minho felt his heart starting to beat a bit faster as he realized how close the other boy was. If he lifted his head up, Minho could probably feel his breathing against his face.</p><p>”Jisung,” Minho said, his voice coming out soft as he watched the boy curling in on himself on his lap.</p><p>”Hm?” Jisung let out, sounding rather tired.</p><p>”Are you gonna get up?” Minho asked.</p><p>”No,” Jisung answered, his voice coming out as almost whiny. ”I don’t want to.”</p><p>Minho smiled, suddenly feeling the urge to slide his hand through Jisung’s dark locks that were falling on his eyes and his ears, but resisting against it.</p><p>”Alright then,” Minho said, picking up the book from the table next to his bed and getting back to reading it. Jisung let out a satisfied hum, getting into a more comfortable position.</p><p>"You're so soft, hyung," Jisung purred.</p><p>Minho glanced at the boy laying on top of him, before focusing his gaze back on the book. "Should I feel offended?"</p><p>"No," Jisung murmured, "it's a compliment."</p><p>Minho let out a soft hum, hearing the other yawn as he kept reading his book.</p><p>After a few minutes, Minho could feel the other placing his arms around Minho’s body, hugging him softly. Minho felt his heart jumping up and starting to beat faster in his chest, eyes widening slightly. He lifted the book up to see Jisung asleep, head on his lap and arms now grabbed around his body.</p><p>Minho felt like he was having an inner battle with himself for a second, before he carefully started to lift his hand, bringing it to Jisung’s head and slowly sliding his fingers through his hair. His hair felt soft around his fingers as he slowly kept stroking it again, Jisung’s breathing even and his mouth opened slightly.</p><p><em>Cute</em>, Minho thought.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>”Minho, wake up.”</p><p>Minho furrowed his brows as he slowly started to open his eyes, the bright lights in the room making him squint them a bit as he opened them and looked around himself, noticing that his mother was standing in the room next to him, her hand on Minho’s shoulder, shaking him softly.</p><p>Minho did not feel like dealing with his mother after what had happened last time she was here, but he figured it was best if he did. So he forced himself to sit up on the bed, letting out a small sigh as he was getting up and then leaning against the wall behind him, opening his eyes to look at his mother. She was wearing a red dress with a fancy, sparkly jacket on top of it, and a lot of jewerelly. He figured she was coming from a party or a business meeting of some kind.</p><p>”Why are you here?” Minho asked, voice still sounding a bit hoarse from sleep.</p><p>”I just wanted to check up on you,” her mother said, flashing a small smile at him.</p><p>Minho sighed. He had a feeling that she wasn’t telling the exact truth, but he figured it was best if he didn't mention it and he was too tired for another argument now anyway.</p><p>”Alright, well I’m fine,” Minho said.</p><p>He looked out of the window with his eyes big as he heard the sound of thunder. It was already dark outside, and from what he could see, it was raining pretty hard. He frowned slightly before moving his gaze back to his mother.</p><p>”I’m glad,” she said.</p><p>She glanced outside the window as well, before turning back to look at Minho in his eyes. ”We have an important business party in a few weeks, I asked your doctor and he said you should already be home at that time, so you can join,” her mother explained, looking back down at her expensive black heels.</p><p>”Why do I need to come?” Minho spat out, already starting to become frustrated.</p><p>He hated talking about the same topic all over again. It was always the same thing; His parents wanting him to join their meetings, giving a good impression of himself and their family for the future. They wanted Minho to follow them in their footsteps, even though Minho wasn't sure if that was something that he himself wanted.</p><p>”Minho, we’ve talked about this before,” his mother reminded him, tapping her heels against the floor.</p><p>”I don’t care,” he answered, ”I don’t care about your business parties or you wanting to show your son off or whatever.”</p><p>His mother looked slightly offended, but tried to hold a straight face. She sighed before continuing, ”It’s important for your future. We’re not talking about this anymore, you’re coming.”</p><p>Minho closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He grabbed his duvet with his fingers, squeezing it in his fists as he could feel his blood starting to boil inside of him. He tried to calm down as he didn’t want to lash out on his mother, again. </p><p>”Just leave,” was all Minho let out, keeping his eyes closed.</p><p>”What?” his mother asked, her voice coming out small.</p><p>”I told you to leave, I don’t want to talk to you anymore,” Minho said, opening his eyes and looking at his mother, giving her a serious look. His mother stared at him, face not flinching, before she took a step back from the bed.</p><p>”Alright. I’m going to leave, but you’re coming,” she said. She straightened her clothes before starting to walk closer towards the door. ”Good night, Minho,” she said before walking out of the door, the sound of her heels knocking against the hard floor slowly fainting and soon disappearing.</p><p>Minho looked outside his window, clearly hearing the sound of the rain hitting the windowsill now, and the sound of loud thunder, even seeing lightning in the distance. He closed his eyes, suddenly feeling so small and exhausted after talking with his mother again. He tried to fight against the tears that he could feel behind his eyelids, his eyes hurting, one hot single tear escaping his eye and falling down his cheek. He swiped it away with the back of his hand before lifting his hands in front of his eyes, hiding his face.</p><p>He flinched as he heard the loud sound of the thunder rumbling again, giving chills through his body.</p><p>His mind suddenly wondered off to Jisung, wondering if the other boy was awake in his room, if he was scared of the thunder, if he was looking out of the window and listening to the harsh sound of the rain as well.</p><p>Minho opened his eyes behind his hands, remembering something. He took his hands away from his face and reached his arm to his left, grabbing his phone from the table. He opened his phone and went to his contacts, finding the right number.</p><p>He was staring at the contact, <em>Han Jisung  </em>in small letters on his lit up phone screen. He had almost forgotten that they had shared numbers the other day when they had seen each other. Minho had asked for it, the other agreeing pretty much immediately and Minho could’ve swore Jisung had even slightly teased him about it, making a small blush creep up on Minho’s cheeks.</p><p>Minho checked the time, and it was almost 11pm. Jisung couldn’t be already sleeping, right?</p><p>Minho pressed the call button, took a deep breathe and brought the phone up to his ear. When he heard the line beep, telling that the call was going through, he panicked and took his phone away from his ear, getting ready to end the call but it was already too late.</p><p>
  <em>"Minho hyung?"</em>
</p><p>Minho cursed at himself inside his head, squeezing his eyes close but couldn’t help the shy smile that was growing on his lips when he heard the other boy talk.</p><p>”Uh, hi?” Minho said, his heart beating surprisingly fast for some reason, and after hearing the other let out a breathy laugh on the other side of the line, his heart might’ve started to beat even faster if it was possible.</p><p><em>"What's up?"</em> Jisung asked. Minho could hear slight ruffling on the other side of the line, the other probably moving around on his bed.</p><p>”I- I don’t know, I just wanted to call you,” Minho blurted out, his tone sounding a bit shy. He slapped his hand against his forehead, panicking when it let out a louder sound than he had intended and hoped that the other couldn't hear it.</p><p>Suddenly there was a loud sound of thunder rumbling again, making Minho flinch and let out a small cry. He squeezed his eyes shut, cheeks warming up from embarrassment.</p><p><em>"Hyung, are you scared?"</em>  Jisung asked, the slightest bit of teasing heard in his voice.</p><p>”I- No?” Minho answered, sounding unsure and his breath a bit shaky. Jisung let out a quiet hum, Minho fiddling with the duvet as the line was quiet for a second, before Jisung spoke again, his tone sounding the tiniest bit nervous.</p><p>
  <em>"You wanna come to my room?"</em>
</p><p>Minho’s eyes shot open, looking around himself in his room, looking at the white walls and the dark window on his right, before realizing he hadn’t answered anything to the other boy yet who was patiently waiting on the other side of the line.</p><p>”I- It’s over 10pm though, you know we shouldn’t wander off anymore, right?” Minho questioned.</p><p>
  <em>"So?"</em>
</p><p>Minho felt the corners of his lips slightly turning upwards. ”Well… alright then,” he answered.</p><p>Minho could swear he could somehow feel the other boy smiling on the other side of the line, before answering, <em>"Good, see you soon,”</em>  and then ending the call. Minho took his phone away from his ear and looked at it with a blank stare. He closed it and put it in his pocket, before swinging his legs out of the bed. He swayed them around for a moment before placing his left leg on the ground, taking his crutches that were laying against the wall and got up from the bed.</p><p>He slowly started to walk towards the door to get out of the room. He glanced back at his empty bed before closing the lights and opening the door, walking out and then closing it behind him.</p><p>Minho looked around himself, looking in both ways of the empty hallway, only hearing faint sounds coming from the right side. He started to make his way to Jisung’s door, his body shivering slightly in the cold hallway. He lifted his gaze, already seeing Jisung’s door in sight.</p><p>Minho stopped in his tracks when he quickly reached the right door, number<em> 65. </em>Why on earth did he feel so nervous? He lifted his gaze up and looked at the door in front of him, glancing at his sides before looking at the door again. He let out a soft groan and lifted his hand to slap it against his face. He rubbed his forehead with his fingers, seeing dim light coming into his view from the small slot under the door.</p><p>After a small inner battle with his thoughts and hesitating he slowly pushed the door open, getting inside the room. He closed the door behind him before walking deeper into the room, seeing Jisung laying on his bed with his phone out, having it close to his face. As Jisung noticed Minho had entered the room, his face lit up and he broke out into a smile. </p><p>”Took you long enough,” Jisung commented.</p><p>”Well sorry for having a broken leg,” Minho answered, a slight pout evident on his lips. He looked down at his legs, tapping his crutches softly against the floor.</p><p>Jisung hummed, looking at the pouting boy in front of him with a sparkle in his eye. ”Come on, come lay down.”</p><p>Minho looked up, his eyes quickly wandering on Jisung’s and then on the bed and the empty spot next to him.</p><p>”Lay down?” Minho asked, his voice sounding a bit hesitant. ”Your bed is too small for the both of us.”</p><p>”Come on hyung, you can fit just well in here,” Jisung whined, the bed squeaking a little as he shifted on it to make even more space for the other before he patted the empty spot next to him. ”Hm?”</p><p>Minho let out a small sigh before he started to make his way towards the bed. He set his crutches aside and plopped down on the empty spot next to Jisung, bringing his legs up on the bed.</p><p>”Look, we even have some space left,” Jisung said.</p><p>”Jisung, we’re literally smashed up against each other,” Minho answered, and he wasn’t lying. The bed was clearly made for one person only as their sides were pressed against each other (making Minho’s heart beat a bit too fast for his liking) and Minho’s shoulder slightly on top of the other's.</p><p>”There’s some space left there!” Jisung said, pointing to the other side of the bed where their legs were at.</p><p>Minho let out a snort, shifting slightly on the bed to get a better position and to get more comfortable.</p><p>Soon they could hear the loud sound of thunder rumbling again, making Minho flinch. He closed his eyes, squeezing them close and trying to stay calm.</p><p>”Hyung,” Jisung spoke up, his voice coming out soft from right next to Minho.</p><p>Minho let out a small hum, ”Hm?”</p><p>”Are you scared?”</p><p>Minho kept a small pause before answering him, his voice coming out unsure. ”No.”</p><p>”I don’t believe you.”</p><p>Minho opened his eyes and turned his face a bit to look at the other boy, getting surprised at how close he was, before raising his brows at him. Jisung grinned before placing his arms around Minho’s body, pulling him towards his own.</p><p>Minho’s eyes went wide and his mouth parted slightly in surprise. He wasn’t sure how to react, letting the other boy pull him closer to his body, immediately feeling the warmth radiating from Jisung’s body and warming his own body up. Minho felt like he could feel every movement the other was making as their bodies were pressed so close to each other.</p><p>”Jisung,” Minho said in a low voice, sounding a bit nervous.</p><p>”Hm?” Jisung hummed.</p><p>”What are you doing?” Minho asked.</p><p>”What do you think I’m doing?” Jisung answered, Minho feeling him tighten his grip around him.</p><p>”I- I don’t know?” Minho said.</p><p>"Giving you a hug, hyung.”</p><p>Minho felt warmth creep up the back of his neck, his head now resting on top of the other’s chest, eyes almost fluttering close as he could hear Jisung's steady heartbeat, calming him down.</p><p>”Why?” Minho asked, his eyelids getting heavier, arms slowly making their way around Jisung’s body as well.</p><p>Jisung let out a small snort, ”You’re being a bit dumb, hyung,” he said, letting out a breathy laugh when the other hit him softly on his shoulder. ”Because you’re scared, obviously,” Jisung then continued.</p><p>”I’m not scared,” Minho muttered at the same time as he hesitantly placed his arm on top of Jisung’s body, feeling the other's chest steadily move up and down.</p><p>”Mhm, sure,” Jisung beamed, Minho being able to hear that he was smiling from his voice.</p><p>Minho’s body was still a bit tensed up but he slowly relaxed more in the other’s touch, letting his eyes close as he was listening to Jisung’s heartbeat, feeling Jisung's hand slowly moving on his back.</p><p>”Guess what,” Jisung said suddenly after a moment of silence had passed.</p><p>”Hm, what?” Minho asks, relaxing his body more into the other’s warm touch while still feeling his arms around him, hearing the faint sounds of thunder outside but somehow feeling more secure now.</p><p>”I’m getting home tomorrow!” Jisung exclaimed.</p><p>For some reason, the first thing Minho feels wave through him, was disappointment. He had gotten so used to being close to Jisung in the short amount of time that thinking about Jisung leaving and having to stay here, in the lonely hospital and his lonely hospital room without the other, made him a bit sad.</p><p>But on the other hand, <em>Jisung was getting home!</em> A smile spread across Minho’s face as he talked, ”Wow, getting out before me,” he said, lips forming into a small pout, gaining a soft chuckle from Jisung.</p><p>”Are you jealous, hyung?” Jisung asked with a slightly teasing tone.</p><p>”Maybe the slightest bit.”</p><p>Jisung snorted. ”You’re probably gonna get home pretty soon too, I don’t know why they would keep you here longer.”</p><p>”Well I hope so, I’m gonna die of boredom here alone,” Minho whined.</p><p>”Aw, you like me that much?” Jisung asked with a soft giggle escaping his mouth.</p><p>"Shut up,” Minho muttered, hitting Jisung's side lightly.</p><p>It didn’t take long before the thunder hit again, a loud noise echoing all the way inside the room, making Minho flinch again in Jisung’s arms. Jisung shifted slightly on the bed and Minho could feel him tightening his arms around his body at the same time.</p><p>"Thanks," Minho murmured quietly, almost quiet enough for the other to not hear him but he could hear Jisung answer him with a quiet, content hum.</p><p>Minho let out a sigh as he got more relaxed, looking at the white wall in the dark room next to the bed. He knew he should probably go to his room soon because he was really starting to feel sleepy, but being on Jisung’s bed with Jisung’s arms wrapped around his body, making him feel safe and surrounded by Jisung’s warmth felt much more appealing on this cold, rainy night.</p><p>So he closed his eyes again and before he knew it, he was drifting off into a deep slumber.</p><p>(Minho had somehow managed to snuggle even closer to the other during the night, Jisung enjoying it the tiniest bit too much when Minho’s cheeks had flushed a light pink colour when he had mentioned it to him in the morning.)</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Minho was laying down on his bed, turning the page of the new book he had started to read, listening to the birds chirping outside since his window was open while softly swinging his leg back and forth in the air as it was laying off the bed.</p><p>He could hear the sound of his door opening and someone coming in. He lowered his book down to see his doctor come into the view, flashing Minho a small smile.</p><p>”Hi Minho, how are we feeling?” he asked.</p><p>”I feel alright,” Minho answered, lifting the book back up and continuing to read it.</p><p>”I’m glad to hear that,” Dr. Yoo answered. ”I came to inform you that I think we can send you home later this week.”</p><p>Minho’s eyes lit up behind the book. He put the book away and looked at his doctor, a smile now displayed on his lips, ”Really?”</p><p>The doctor let out a small laugh, ”Really.”</p><p>”Finally,” Minho muttered, leaning back on the bed and letting his head fall against the pillow that was resting against the wall behind him.</p><p>”Your test results have been much better lately and your body and leg have been healing fine as well. We don’t have any reason to keep you here any longer,” the doctor explained.</p><p>Minho looked down at his hands, before asking, ”Did… did Jisung already leave?”</p><p>He looked up at the doctor and he could see the look on his face change a bit. ”Oh, actually, he’s still here.”</p><p>Minho’s eyes filled up with confusion, his lips parting slightly. ”I thought he was getting home today? He told me.”</p><p>”Yes, he was supposed to leave today, but unfortunately he passed out this morning.”</p><p>Minho felt like his heart had skipped a beat, eyes widening. ”Passed out?” he asked quietly. His mind started to wander through all the worst scenarios that could be happening and he felt his heart picking up it’s pace in his chest. ”Is he alright?”</p><p>”We’re not exactly sure yet why it happened, it might have something to do with the small concussion he got from the accident, but we’re keeping him here longer for now. He's alright.”</p><p>”Can I see him?” Minho asked eagerly, feeling like he could jump out of bed right away (even with his broken leg) and run to Jisung’s room just to check if he’s feeling any better.</p><p>”Jisung is probably still sleeping, but if you’re quiet I can let you in,” the doctor said, the corners of his lips turning up into a small smile.</p><p>Minho smiled back at the doctor, reaching to grab the crutches next to his bed. ”Thank you.”</p><p>Minho got out of his room and followed the doctor to Jisung’s door. He tried to look inside the room from the small window on the door but couldn’t see anything except light. The doctor opened the door quietly for him, Minho whispering a small ’thanks’ as he stepped inside, the door behind him closing.</p><p>He slowly walked deeper into the room and his face turned into a small frown as he saw Jisung on the bed, the heart monitor that was attached to him showing his steady heartbeat next to the bed.</p><p>Minho knew that the boy was only sleeping, but he still felt a bit uneasy looking at him. His face looked a bit pale, hand laying motionless on the bed. It almost felt like Jisung wasn’t going to wake up.</p><p>Minho squeezed his eyes shut and tried to shake his anxious thoughts out of his head. He walked closer to the bed and sat down on the chair next to it, placing his crutches against the wall.</p><p>Minho lifted his gaze and looked at the sleeping boy in front of him. His chest was rising and then falling in a steady motion, showing that he was breathing, that he was alive. Minho smiled and moved his gaze up at his face.</p><p>Minho thought Jisung was pretty.</p><p>His eyes lingered on Jisung’s forehead and his dark hair that was softly falling on top of it, on his pretty eyebrows and on his closed eyes, on his long, black lashes, on his perfectly shaped nose, on his round cheeks and then on his pretty, pink lips. He could see that his lips were slightly chapped; He had told him to use the lip balm earlier and when he looked at the desk next to the bed, he could see a lip balm on top of it. A shy smile formed on his face.</p><p>Minho carefully reached his hand forward, his movements a bit hesitant as he softly brought his hand to Jisung’s face. He gulped before ever so carefully stroked some of Jisung’s hair away from his eyes, pushing the locks behind his ears.</p><p>”Pretty,” Minho whispered in the quietest tone that he could, carefully bringing his index finger down his face, stroking his cheek.</p><p>Minho's eyes went big as he could see the boy in front of him starting to move slightly. He immediately unattached his hand from Jisung’s face, bringing both of his hands to his lap as he watched the other shift on the bed, slowly waking up from sleep.</p><p>Minho’s lips were parted and he felt his cheeks heating up, Jisung finally opening his eyes and locking eyes with him.</p><p>”Minho hyung?” Jisung asked after staring at him for a few seconds, his eyes still squinted and his voice coming out a bit raspy.</p><p>Minho let out a small breath he didn’t even know he was holding and he immediately felt his body relaxing. ”Hey,” Minho answered, a shy smile growing on his lips.</p><p>Jisung let out a dry cough before turning his gaze back to look at Minho, his brows furrowed slightly. ”Did… something happen?” Jisung asked, feeling rather confused because from what he could remember, he should already be home by now, unpacking his stuff and sleeping in his own bed.</p><p>”Well,” Minho started, fiddling with the other’s white duvet on the bed, ”you passed out this morning.”</p><p>Minho lifted his gaze up to look at Jisung and the only emotion Minho could see on his face was that he was straight up <em>puzzled</em>. ”Huh?” Jisung let out rather loudly, suddenly feeling much more awake than before. His eyes opened up wide and his brows furrowed even more. ”What? Why?”</p><p>”They're not sure but it’s probably just harmless though, so relax,” Minho answered him reassuringly, carefully bringing his hand up and with hesitant movements, slowly placing it on top of the other’s.</p><p>Minho could see the look on Jisung’s face turn into something that Minho couldn’t quite exactly read before his eyes moved down at his hand, seeing Minho’s hand on top of it now. He stared at it for a while before gulping and turning his hand, taking a hold of the other’s hand and giving it a soft squeeze.</p><p>Minho could feel his heart starting to beat quicker, suddenly feeling a lot more aware of the fact that he was holding Jisung’s hand, feeling the warmth of the other. He felt like his hand started to sweat immediately, needing to fight against the urge to pull his hand away and swipe it on his pants.</p><p>Jisung looked up at Minho who still had his eyes on their hands, who soon lifted his gaze as well when he realized that Jisung was staring at him, and locked eyes with him.</p><p>”Alright,” Jisung said after a silence that felt like countless of minutes although it probably only lasted for a few seconds. ”I’ll relax.”</p><p>As soon as the corners of Jisung’s mouth turned upwards, Minho could feel his body relaxing and as he kept looking into the other’s eyes, his eyes almost sparkling, Minho felt like the world around them stopped for a second, like there wasn’t any other movement around them, like time had stopped for only the two of them.</p><p>In that moment, Minho knew.</p><p>He knew that he was gone for the boy.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>”Shit.”</p><p>Changbin let out a deep sigh from the other side of Minho's bed, legs crossed and arms folded against his chest. Minho lifted his gaze up to see the almost disappointed, slightly frustrated look on the other's face. </p><p>”You’ve been acting weird all day, just tell me what it is,” Changbin told him.</p><p>”No, your dumbass wouldn’t stop teasing me about it if I told you,” Minho said, letting his head slowly fall into his hands and rub his eyes with his hands.</p><p>”Why would I tease you?” Changbin asked, ”I do admit that it is fun to tease you- honestly, it’s pretty damn entertaining to see <em>you</em> out of all people flustered,” he said, ignoring the glare that Minho was giving him behind his hands now, ”but come on hyung, you know I won’t make fun of you if it’s that serious.”</p><p>Minho let out a small groan. ”It’s not- it’s not serious, it’s just dumb,” he said before lifting his head away from his hands, getting into a better position on the bed.</p><p>”Well, I didn’t expect anything else from you,” Changbin noted, letting out a slight chuckle before letting out a loud ’Ow!’ as Minho hit him on his leg.</p><p>”Come on, I’m just kidding,” Changbin said, ”You can tell me.”</p><p>Minho stared at the white wall behind Changbin for a few seconds before looking at the chair that was against it, which had a few of Minho’s clothes folded and his bag ready for him.</p><p>The doctor had told Minho that he was ready to leave tomorrow, which Minho had not expected at all. Honestly, it had been a while since the accident, but it still had somehow shocked him, even though it was obvious that he was going to go home. He still had forgot that it would come so soon, especially when he was going to leave before Jisung.</p><p>Jisung had been a bit bummed out about it too- he had said that he’s not sure how he’s going to survive even a day without him there. Minho had let out a small snort at that (and he could also feel slight warmth creep up the back of his neck), because Jisung was also going to go home later this same week.</p><p>After a while of staring at the wall and a while of gathering up his thoughts, Minho let out a small sigh. ”Alright. But you need to stay calm, okay?” Minho said.</p><p>”Why would I not stay calm?” Changbin asked, looking a bit puzzled with his arms now resting on his lap and his brows furrowed the tiniest bit.</p><p>”Well, you’re Seo Changbin,” Minho answered, the other rolling his eyes.</p><p>”Come on hyung,” he let out a small whine, lips formed into a pout.</p><p>”Alright,” Minho finally gave in. He softly fumbled with his fingers on his lap, feeling a bit nervous even though he knew that this was Changbin, he wouldn’t judge him about this, but all this was just so new and weird to Minho, so how could he not feel nervous?</p><p>”Ah, I don’t know how to go about this, should I just say it? No, that's too forward. Wait, you know what, I’m just gonna say it- Or wait, uh... okay here we go-”</p><p>”I’m going to hit you-”</p><p>”I think I like Jisung, well, honestly I think I might have fallen in love with him since the first time I saw him, but that would be so weird because does that mean that I’ve liked him since the car ride though? Because that's when I saw him the first time? Honestly I don’t remember nearly anything from that evening but-”</p><p>”Hyung, calm down," Changbin said, lifting his hand up to swing it around to motion for the other to stop talking. Minho stopped talking in the middle of his sentence and stared at Changbin in front of him with nervous eyes, the other deep in thought.</p><p>"Oh my god, you’re <em>whipped</em>,” Changbin let out after a few seconds of silence, making Minho's eyes shot up to look at Changbin in his eyes, seeing the almost <em>amused  </em>look on the other boy’s face.</p><p>”What- who said I’m whipped?” Minho asked, his tone coming out annoyed but his cheeks were turning redder with every second now.</p><p>”I did,” Changbin answered, letting out a snort at the other.</p><p>”I’m not- honestly I am, oh god,” Minho admitted, eyes widening in another realization and then falling backwards on the bed while burying his face in his hands, before hitting his head against the wall behind him and then moving his hands to grab his head instead.</p><p>”This is entertaining,” Changbin chuckled.</p><p>”Don’t laugh at me, this is serious,” Minho whined, softly rubbing the back of his head with his right hand.</p><p>”Ah, out of all people you needed to fall for my friend,” Changbin said with a sigh. ”I’m not surprised though.”</p><p>Minho finally let go of his head and lifted his gaze to look at the boy in front of him, his brows furrowed. ”What do you mean ’not surprised’?”</p><p>”Come on hyung, anyone with two working eyes could see that you’re whipped for each other," he said. "I mean, except for the two of you."</p><p>Minho felt his eyes widen for a second before his brows furrowed again in confusion, before he couldn’t stop himself from bursting out into laughter. ”He- he does <em>not</em> like me like that, you can’t be kidding me,” Minho said between his laughs.</p><p>”My <em>god </em>you’re in denial,” Changbin sighed while shaking his head slightly.</p><p>”Trust me, I know,” Minho chuckled, bringing his hand up to his eyes to wipe at them softly.</p><p>”Alright, whatever you say hyung.”</p><p>Throughout the day of hanging out with Changbin and of preparing to finally leave the hospital tomorrow, he couldn’t help but let his thoughts wander off to Jisung and to what Changbin had said. <em>Did he really know though?</em>  He wasn’t sure, and that thought somehow made him feel a small wave of excitement inside him, and at the same time a wave of something close to nervousness, almost fright. He wasn’t sure what to do about his feelings, and he needed to figure it out <em>soon.</em></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Tomorrow had come way too quickly for Minho’s liking. He was walking around in the hospital room, his bag already pretty much packed waiting for him on top of the chair next to the door. He turned around to look at the now empty bed on his left. The cleaning lady had already took his sheets off, and someone was going to put new sheets on the bed soon, making it ready for a new patient. </p><p>Minho looked down, seeing the same clothes that he had worn on the day of the accident. He had kind of wished that his mother had brought him some fresh clothes, but he didn’t mind, they were his favourite jeans after all even though they were a bit dirty at the moment.</p><p>Minho let out a small sigh and turned his gaze to look outside the window on his right, looking at the tree that had become very familiar to him. He tried to look for a familiar squirrel he often saw climbing up the tree, but sadly couldn’t spot it.</p><p>Minho knew that he was being dramatic, but he didn’t care; even the tree looked empty.</p><p>Why did it suddenly feel so empty to him? It was supposed to be a good thing to get out of a hospital, but for some reason Minho just felt weird, almost uneasy.</p><p>Maybe it was because he had gotten so used to being in the hospital and he hadn’t been in touch with the ”real world” and his ”friends” in a while, or that he hadn’t been at any of the business meetings or parties that his parents had forced him to go to.</p><p>Or maybe it was because the boy that he was so very whipped for was in the hospital, and that was the only place he had been with him in, so maybe now that they're leaving, all the time they had spent together would just turn into a memory and they would never spend time together again.</p><p>Maybe the bond they had formed in the past weeks had only felt special to him. Maybe it hadn’t meant anything for the other. Maybe it was just something they formed in their heads to get rid of the loneliness in the empty hospital.</p><p>Minho was soon shaken out of his thoughts as he heard loud footsteps somewhere outside the room, hard shoes knocking against the hospital floors as the footsteps got louder and louder and then he saw his mother come into the view, entering the room with a small (slightly forced) smile on her face.</p><p>Minho let out a small sigh as she walked deeper inside the room and looked at the bed on her right, before turning to look at Minho.</p><p>”Minho, are you ready to go?” she asked, folding her arms against her chest as he looked Minho up and down. Minho knew that she was judging him; She had never really liked the choice of his clothes.</p><p>”Actually… can I do something quickly before we leave? It won’t take long,” Minho asked.</p><p>His mother looked at him, a surprised look on her face, brows burrowed slightly before her face softened a bit. ”Alright, if it won’t take long,” she answered.</p><p>”It won’t. I’ll be right back,” Minho said before adjusting his crutches in his arms and starting to walk outside the room.</p><p>He walked the hallway to the left for a few meters before turning towards the familiar door on his right. He looked at the door in front of him and the number on it, before looking behind his back, seeing a few nurses walk far away from him on the hallway and hearing chatter coming from both sides of the hallway. He turned his gaze back to the door and took a deep breath before pushing the door open and slowly getting inside.</p><p>He walked deeper into the room before seeing Jisung laying on his bed, other leg curled on top of the other and phone in his other hand. He looked like he was fully focused on something on his phone, before his eyes fell on Minho, making Minho feel like his heart had skipped a beat as Jisung immediately sat up, a small smile forming on his face.</p><p>”Hyung,” he said softly, Minho walking closer to the bed and putting his hands inside his pockets.</p><p>”Hi,” Minho said quietly, feeling a bit shy for some reason, cursing himself mentally as his voice came out way too weak than he had intended.</p><p>”What’s up?” Jisung asked, looking Minho up and down, clearly noticing the different set of clothes on him than the usual hospital clothes they were normally wearing.</p><p>Minho looked around the room for a few seconds, looking at the plain, white walls of his room and then at his night table and the earphones that were tangled together on top of it, before his eyes landed on Jisung’s again. His stare was making him nervous; It was hard to look at him in the eyes without his heart starting to pick up it's pace.</p><p>”I just... came to say bye,” Minho said, flashing him a small smile.</p><p>”Didn’t we already say bye yesterday?” Jisung asked, lifting his other brow with a small, sly smile on his lips.</p><p>Minho let out a nervous chuckle, ”I guess we did,” he said. He looked at Jisung and then his eyes fell on his arm, a small frown forming on his face as he saw that his cast had been changed, the drawings long gone. ”Oh, they changed the cast?”</p><p>”Yeah they did, I tried to oppose it but they said it should be done,” Jisung said, a slight pout on his lips, ”I took a picture of your drawings though!”</p><p>Minho let out a laugh, ”Ah, thank you! That cat drawing might’ve been one of the best I’ve done,” he said with a smile on his lips, wiggling his brows jokingly down at the other.</p><p>”I’m gonna miss seeing it on my arm every day,” Jisung said before turning his gaze down at his arm as well, looking at the now empty, white cast on it, and feeling it with his fingertips.</p><p>Minho couldn’t help but notice how oddly soft and <em>fluffy  </em>Jisung’s hair looked today. <em>Had he cut it?</em>  He wasn’t sure, but he really felt like brushing his hand through it. He really felt like stroking his index finger down his cheek as well, softly feeling his skin, maybe even stroking it down to his lips, feeling them with his fingertips.</p><p>Minho shook his thoughts away and cleared his throat before taking a step closer towards the bed. He sat down on the empty chair next to the bed and looked down at his lap. He was fiddling with his fingers, a habit out of nervousness. ”Hey Jisung,” he finally said, gaining the other boy’s attention, ”I wanna tell you something.”</p><p>Minho lifted his gaze up and saw Jisung looking at him with big eyes, looking rather confused before he straightened up on the bed, getting into a better position. ”Okay,” he said, ”what is it?”</p><p>Minho felt like endless thoughts suddenly started to rush through his head as he was staring right into Jisung’s eyes and as he realized that <em>oh god, was he really going to say it?  </em>His eyes started to wander around in the room, looking outside the window and then back down again at his hands.</p><p>”I, uhm…” Minho started, his heart rate slowly picking up. ”I’m…” he continued, not getting the words that he wanted out. ”… I’m nervous.”</p><p>Minho was in fact nervous, too nervous to look up at the other’s face but even without having to look up, he knew that Jisung was looking at him, he could <em>feel</em>  his eyes on him.</p><p>”Nervous?” he heard Jisung ask.</p><p>”Yeah,” Minho answered.</p><p>”Why?”</p><p>Minho glanced up at the other’s face, seeing his eyes on him before his gaze went back to his hands, trying to gather up his thoughts that were running through his mind. ”I’m just… scared to go back, to my own life, because you’re here and- I’m gonna miss you, I don’t wanna lose you and I, uh- I-”</p><p>”Hyung,” Jisung paused him, making Minho shot his eyes up and accidentally let out a shaky breath.</p><p>”Huh?” Minho let out, his eyes looking big and he could feel his cheeks warming up.</p><p>”You’re rambling,” Jisung said.</p><p>Minho stared at the other boy in his eyes, before letting his gaze fall back down. ”I- I know.”</p><p>The other didn’t say anything in a while, a silence falling upon them as Minho kept looking at his hands, fighting against the urge to bring his hand up and bite the skin around his nails.</p><p>”Hyung,” Jisung spoke up, breaking the silence.</p><p>Minho slowly lifted his head, seeing the other already looking at him, a look on his face that Minho couldn’t read- he looked almost neutral, rather serious.</p><p>”Yeah?”</p><p>”Can I try something?”</p><p>Minho stared at the other boy with a blank look on his face, feeling puzzled and trying to process the situation in his head, feeling like the other could hear his loud thoughts inside his mind.</p><p>”Try what?” Minho proceeded to ask.</p><p>”Do you trust me?” Jisung asked.</p><p>Minho’s mouth parted slightly, still having his eyes locked with Jisung’s, as he thought about it. Yes, he did trust Jisung. There was no doubt in that; he trusted him.</p><p>”I do,” Minho answered, feeling his heart beat in his chest out of nervousness and about the uncertainty of what was going to happen next.</p><p>”Close your eyes,” Jisung said.</p><p>Minho opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Jisung’s eyes looked serious, but at the same time, they felt <em>warm. </em>It was like he was telling that it was okay. Minho took a deep breath before closing his eyes.</p><p>He waited for a second, and another, and after a few seconds passed he could feel Jisung softly grab him by his collar. He was slowly pulling him closer towards himself, and Minho's breath hitched as he could feel a hand come resting on his cheek. Minho really had to fight against the urge to open his eyes wide as he felt like his heart could come out of his chest so he squeezed his eyes tight to not let that happen.</p><p>Too many thoughts were racing through his mind and he wasn’t sure if he should open his eyes or say something or- <em>oh. </em></p><p>The next thing he knew, he felt a pair of soft lips carefully press against his own.</p><p>He felt like someone had just knocked the air out of his lungs, the soft pressure on his lips shooting a wave of shock and warmth through his body, feeling his insides flip.</p><p>Then, as soon as it had happened, he felt the pressure disappear, and he could feel Jisung pulling away from him. Minho slowly opened his eyes, seeing Jisung looking at him with a soft smile displayed on his lips. Minho’s gaze fell down on those pair of pink-tinted lips, trying to process the fact that those lips were pressing against his own only a few seconds ago, before looking back at his eyes with his own eyes wide.</p><p>”I- what- why-”</p><p>”I don’t know if I’ve been reading the signs wrong, and If I have, I’m sorry, but… I like you, Hyung.”</p><p>Minho stared into his eyes, those deep, sparkling eyes, trying to process the words he heard as he kept staring at him, feeling like he could get lost in his eyes, or maybe he already had.</p><p>”Are... are you serious?” Minho blurted out nervously, something close to excitement and fear mixing up inside of him.</p><p>Jisung snorted. ”Yes, I’m serious,” he said. ”It’s fine if you don’t feel the same though.”</p><p>”No!” Minho let out, a little too quick and panicked for his liking, making Jisung’s eyes turn big for a second before he let out a chuckle. ”I mean- No, you don’t understand. I… I do feel the same.”</p><p>Minho watched as Jisung broke into a smile, and he immediately felt like all the nervousness and fear he had felt earlier was swiped away from him.</p><p>”Hm, really?” Jisung asked.</p><p>”Yes, really,” Minho answered, a shy smile growing on his face as well. ”And… I don’t wanna lose you, you know?”</p><p>He could see a small frown forming on the other’s face. ”Why would you lose me, hyung?”</p><p>”I don’t know, I just thought that it was gonna change when we both get out of the hospital and… yeah.”</p><p>”You’re not gonna lose me,” Jisung said.</p><p>”You sure?” Minho asked, his voice coming out quiet, almost a whisper.</p><p>A small smile grew on Jisung’s lips as he was looking into Minho’s eyes, Minho feeling like the other could read him. ”I promise.”</p><p>Minho couldn’t help the smile forming on his face again, feeling so relieved and happy that he could be here with Jisung right now.</p><p>He could feel Jisung's hand softly grab him by his collar again, pulling him closer to himself. Minho felt a wave of nervousness and bliss flash through him as he leaned forward, smiling as he was face to face with Jisung, the other letting out a small laugh before connecting their lips again.</p><p>Minho let out a content sigh in the kiss, eyes fluttering close and feeling his body relax. He felt the other's soft lips move slightly against his own, making him almost feel overwhelmed by the other's closeness.</p><p>Minho hesitantly brought his hand up and rested it on Jisung's neck, carefully moving his lips against the other's as he felt Jisung's hand slowly travel on his back. The kiss was soft, feeling so new but so good.</p><p>After a moment Jisung slowly pulled away, looking at Minho with hazed eyes and Minho could feel his own cheeks burning up. </p><p>"Woah," Jisung let out, making Minho break out into a smile. He lowered his head and buried his face in the other's stomach, too embarrassed to look at him.</p><p>"Hyung," Jisung laughed softly, patting his head while Minho kept his face down on top of the other's stomach. "You're cute."</p><p>"Am not," Minho muttered.</p><p>"You are," Jisung said.</p><p>Soon the boys heard the door to the room opening, Minho lifting his head up and straightening his back. He looked behind him and saw his mother walking inside, looking at them.</p><p>”Minho? Our driver’s waiting for us, we need to go,” she said, opening the door and keeping it open with his hand, waiting for Minho to get up and leave with her.</p><p>”I... okay, I'm coming,” Minho said, cheeks still tinting red.</p><p>He took the crutches that were laying against the bed and got up, walking a few steps away from the bed before turning around to look back at Jisung, seeing the other’s eyes already on his, and a small, warm smile on his face.</p><p>Minho slowly lifted his hand up, waving it in the air once.</p><p>”Bye,” Minho said quietly.</p><p>”See you, hyung,” Jisung answered.</p><p>Minho bit his lip and tried to hide his smile before turning around and walking towards the door, getting out of the room and hearing his mother close the door behind him.</p><p>As Minho was walking out of the hospital, finally leaving it behind and getting into the big, fancy, black car that was waiting for them outside the building, he felt happy; he felt like it was going to be okay.</p><p>As Minho was laying down on his bed in his own room, other hand resting on his stomach and other hand laying off the bed, looking out of the window (and probably also thinking about a certain boy with a cute smile), he felt like it was going to be okay.</p><p>As Minho was dragged into a business party with his parents again, wearing a rather uncomfortable suit and talking to a lot of strangers and trying to look good in their eyes, he felt like it was going to be okay.</p><p>And after three months, as Minho was sitting on a couch in a warm cafe, staring at Jisung who was sitting on the seat next to him while sipping on his coffee, he felt like it was going to be okay.</p><p>Minho watched as Jisung brought the cup of coffee up to his lips, eyes big and concentrated as he took a sip, lifting his hand up and wiping the small foam that got on his lips.</p><p>”Hyung, I think Jisung’s gonna melt if you don’t stop staring at him,” Changbin commented.</p><p>Minho was snapped out of his thoughts, seeing Jisung burst into small laughter beside him and then turning his gaze on Chan who was smiling, and then on Changbin who was looking at him with a knowing look on his face.</p><p>Minho felt his face warming up as he let out a scoff. ”I think he's fine," he said, looking down at his food.</p><p>"Oh and now you're not looking at him," Changbin laughed at him.</p><p>"Let me look at my pretty boy in peace," Minho said while looking up, shooting a glare towards Changbin.</p><p>”Ew, keep it pg,” Changbin said while making a disgusted face.</p><p>Minho couldn’t help but roll his eyes. ”You’re so annoying.”</p><p>"Ignore him Hyung," Jisung said while softly placing his hand on top of his thigh under the table, Minho glancing at it with his lips parted slightly before lifting his gaze back up, squinting his eyes at Changbin who only shrugged.</p><p>Minho turned his attention back on the plate in front of him and the small slice of cake that was on top of it, his cheeks tinting a small shade of red as he took a piece of it and brought the spoon up to his mouth.</p><p>He couldn’t help but to turn his face to look at Jisung again, who was eagerly stuffing his own piece of cake in his mouth, his slice almost already gone from his plate. Minho couldn’t help but break into a smile at his cute behaviour.</p><p>Soon when Jisung felt Minho's eyes on him, he turned his gaze to look at him, a small dazzle in his eyes, before he took another spoonful of the cake and stuffed it into his mouth and turned back to Minho, breaking into a big smile while doing so. The corners of his eyes were crinkling, eyes sparkling and squinting slightly, making them look a bit smaller than they normally did.</p><p>Minho couldn’t stop staring, not when the other was smiling at him like that, so wide and bright.</p><p>It was supposed to be just a simple gesture but it was still so powerful, having a big effect on Minho, feeling like only that could swipe all his worries away.</p><p>Jisung let out a lighthearted chuckle, gesturing at Minho's plate with his hand. "Eat," he said.</p><p>Minho smiled at him, eyes warm, not wanting to turn his eyes away. He glanced at the cake on his plate before looking back at Jisung. "Okay," he said, but not turning away.</p><p>Jisung laughed. "Hyung~" he whined, cake still in his mouth.</p><p>"Alright, alright," Minho gave in, finally turning away and getting back into his slice of cake. </p><p>Minho couldn't help but to glance at the boy next to him once in a while through the evening, not getting his eyes away from him as he laughed loudly at something the others had said in the table. </p><p>Minho was a sucker for him, especially for his smile, but he didn't care. If that meant he could keep looking at him smile, he didn't mind.</p><p>Minho <em>knew</em>. He knew that it was going to be okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>aaa idk why anyone would've read it this far but if u did then thank u sm for reading!! &lt;3</p><p>@tearlino on instagram if u feel like following for some reason lmao ^_^ </p><p>take care bye loves &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>